


It'll Be Okay

by toziers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, I love it so much ???, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Shot, honestly everyone in this show is so good, i love them both in general, jonahs so supportive towards cyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toziers/pseuds/toziers
Summary: "Buffy! Hey! Sorry to wake you, I just-" Cyrus got cut off by... someone who wasn't Buffy."Cyrus?" a familiar voice questioned him. It was soft and sincere, and it definitely wasn't one of the original members of the Good Hair Crew. It was no one other than Jonah Beck. Cyrus accidentally woke up the one and only Jonah Beck.





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write that much, but I was restless and I can't get over these two. Sorry if it's not as good, I tried my best! Then again it's like 1am and towards the end I got really tired, but I'll try to proof-read it a few times before I post. :)

Cyrus felt like his chest was going to explode.

So many thoughts were racing through his mind; he didn't know how to get them to stop. Ever since he told Buffy about how he liked- no, _loved_ Jonah, he's been more awkward around his crew. When Andi makes googly eyes at Jonah, it makes his heart ache, but he's too scared to tell her about his feelings. Cyrus felt guilty that he _was_ scared to do so, but he didn't want to ruin their extremely close friendship with each other. He ran his fingers through his hair, sitting up against the small bedframe of his bed. He glanced over at the clock.

 _'1:34am? She won't be awake. I shouldn't bother her! I'll be okay. I'll-'_ he thought to himself, groaning. ' _M...Maybe just. One? Quick call. Yeah! She's your friend, she wouldn't mind, right?'_

And that's when he pulled Buffy's number up on speed dial. He put all his friends there, just in case there was an emergency. The phone rang about 4 times, until he could hear steady, yet soft breathing coming from the other line.

"Buffy! Hey! Sorry to wake you, I just-" Cyrus got cut off by... someone who _wasn't_ Buffy. 

"Cyrus?" a familiar voice questioned him. It was soft and sincere, and it definitely wasn't one of the original members of the Good Hair Crew. It was no one other than Jonah Beck. _Cyrus accidentally woke up the one and only Jonah Beck._

"Oh! O-Oh no, uh-" Cyrus muttered words to himself that didn't even sound English. "I am-- _so so so_ sorry! I didn't mean-!"

"Chillax, man. It's cool." Jonah paused for a moment, "to be honest, you saved me from one scary wicked dream, so I have you to thank for that."

Cyrus sighed, yet still didn't feel relieved. "I- should probably call Buffy now. You wouldn't care ab-" he got cut off again.

"Huh? Cy-guy, I do care. What's up?" Jonah immediately added.

"Eh- What was that?"

"I _do_ care. You can tell me anything, man!"

 _'I do care'_ Jonah's words echoed in his mind a thousand times, maybe more. "Jonah Beck, _The_ Jonah Beck. Cares... about me." Cyrus whispered to himself, quiet enough so the other couldn't hear him through the phone. "O-Oh-" he snapped back to reality, "I just, can't sleep, y'know.... thoughts 'n stuff."

"Well? What kind of thoughts." Cyrus could feel Jonah's vibrant personality through his phone, which caused his heart to race. He never really had any guy friends, so having this much support from Jonah really meant a lot to him.

"I... I feel like this would be better in person." Cyrus admitted, hoping he could get out of the conversation and leave it there.

"Hmm, maybe you're right. Alright. Give me ten minutes."

"Wh-" the line cut off. "What the heck did I just do. I can't tell him!" he huffed, sliding down the bedframe in defeat. "He's gonna hate me! He's gonna laugh in my face, judge me, he-" he ranted to himself. "God, I'm an idiot." Cyrus sat up again, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. This was going to be a long night.

Jonah was right, because about ten minutes later he heard a knock on his window. _Miraculously_ , he was in a single story house, which made his room easily accessible from the outside. Cyrus got up, pulling the curtains back, revealing a literal ball of sunshine. It felt like it was morning, Jonah's smile was so bright he felt like he could go blind from it. He nervously smiled back, unlocking the window and pulling it up.

"Jonaaaah! My maaan!" there it was, his so called 'more masculine' tone that Jonah ate up.

"Hey!" he said as he climbed through, pulling the other's window down for him when he entered. "So-" Jonah walked over to Cyrus' he's, patting next to him. "Let's hear that life story of yours, Cy-guy."

Cyrus shakily sighed, nodding slowly as he sat next to the one he loved so much, he could just- wrap his arms around him and never let go. But he knew he could never do that, why would 'the Jonah Beck like him that way in the first place?

"D-Don't- don't hate me, okay?" he sighed again, trying to avoid eye contact. "Well, I've been questioning... a lot lately. Especially with myself and-" Cyrus stopped talking, his mind racing with possibilities of how the other would take it. "S..Sorry for- wasting your time. I don't know if I can do this."

Jonah's bright, soothing smile quickly faded into a more sympathetic expression. "I'm not gonna hate you. I'm your _friend_ , you can trust me."

Cyrus winced at the word 'friend.' It was like someone took a dagger to his heart. "Th-That's the _point_ , Jonah. I don't... I can't-- see you as a friend."

Jonah's smile completely faded away. "What do you mean?" He couldn't deal with losing Cyrus. He loved having him around as much as he loved having Andi around! He-

"I'm in love with you." Cyrus said bluntly, realizing as soon as he said it how he spoke it. "W-Wait, I didn't mean to put it like--" he hid his face in both of his palms, he just wanted to cry right then and there.

Jonah was speechless for a moment, before letting out a slight chuckle.

"Wh-What's so funny about this?!" Cyrus muffled through his hands, taking a peek at the other.

"You, Cy-guy!" Jonah gently grabbed both of Cyrus wrists, removing his hands from his face. "Why didn't you just be honest with me."

"I was scared you weren't going to talk to me anymore."

Jonah bit his bottom lip, quickly pecking Cyrus' lips. "Does this prove that I _won't_ stop talking to you- and that I like you too?"

The other looked dazed. "Y-Yeah, a little bit." Cyrus giggled, "can you prove it to me again?"

**Author's Note:**

> hope it wasn't that bad, I might do more? Or at least add onto this,,,, anyways s2 premiere had me crYING.... I had to let the emotions out one way or another


End file.
